Falling For The Nurse
by JuJuB7
Summary: Tristan DuGrey. Rory Gilmore. They have a son. Tristan doesn't know. One day, Tristan is in a terrible car accident, leaving him paralyzed from the waist down. Rory is a nurse. Suddenly, Rory and Tristan are thrown back together after one night of romance. Can they learn to love each other again? Will Tristan learn Rory's secret? Read & find out...
1. Prologue

**Falling For The Nurse- A Rory and Tristan Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the plot. Sad but true.**

 **Summary:**

 **Tristan DuGrey a well-known bachelor. While driving one day, he's in a terrible car accident, leaving him paralyzed for the waist down. He has to spend a huge amount of time in the hospital where he's assigned a private nurse. The nurse just happens to be the girl he fell in love with a Chilton and had one romantic night, Rory Gilmore. Rory Gilmore is a new private nurse at a Hartford hospital, she gets her first patient who was recently paralyzed and who just happens to be Tristen DuGrey, the boy she secretly loved and had one romantic night with. Can they learn to love each other again? Or will they just give up like they did the first time.**

 **Key Things To Know For This Story:**

 **Rory, of course, didn't go to school for journalism instead she became a nurse.**

 **Tristen was sent away to military school.**

 **The kiss at the party did happen, but I changed how it went about.**

 **Tristan and his father haven't talked for years.**

 **It's been ten years since Rory and Tristan have seen each other last.**

 **Tristan wrote to Rory from North Carolina, but she never responded to the letters. Rory and Christopher have a close relationship**

* * *

 **Prologue-**

 _ **Rory's P.O.V**_

I walked into the room where the piano was held. I knew Tristan would be here, I saw him walk into the room wanting to get away from everyone and Summer. I hold his silver ring that he always wears in my hand, he didn't even realize he dropped it, but I did and I thought he would like it back. I start walking towards the piano, he looks up when he hears my footsteps.

"Can't you see that I want to be alone." He says.

"Sorry," I say, sitting on the bench.

"What do you want?"

"I thought you might want this back."

I take his hand off the piano keys and place the ring in his hand. He looks from the ring to me then back to the ring then me again.

"I didn't realize- Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I guess I've been distracted."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Summer."

"I don't want to talk about Summer."

"How'd you do on that biology test?"

"What."

"The biology test, it was hard."

"Yeah, it was hard. What do you think of the party?"

"It's good, it gave me a chance to catch up on my reading."

"You're very odd you know that."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Before I know it, I feel a pair of warm lips on mine. He's kissing me. Tristan DuGrey is actually kissing me. A moment I've dreamed about ever since I started Chilton. I wrap my arms around his neck, his arms wrap around my waist. We both deepen the kiss, next thing I know is tongue is down my throat. But then all of a sudden I hear clapping and whistling. I break apart from Tristan and look towards the entrance, standing there are a bunch of Tristan's friends.

"Nice job, Tris, you finally got the lovely mary." One of them says.

All of the boys start clapping, whistling and laughing. I look away from them, tears welling in my eyes. The boys all leave. The tears are welling up my eyes, I don't dare to look at him. I can feel his hand on my shoulder like he wants me to look at him. All I do is nod, I don't want to look at him.

"Rory." He says.

That's the first time he's said my name. I still can't look at him. I don't want to look at him. Gosh, I'm so embarrassed. Was that kiss just a bet kiss. I can't stay here, I have to get out of here.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I say.

I stumble off the piano bench, grab my purse off the piano, then stumble out of the room. I really need some air. It's so stuffy in here.

 _ **Tristan's P.O.V**_

I watch as she stumbles out of the room. I can't believe my friends thought that was funny. I know what she's thinking, was this a bet kiss. No, there was no way that kiss was a bet kiss. I have to go after her. I get off the piano bench and run after her. After getting through all the people in the party including my annoying friends, I get outside. I look in all directions, finally, I can see a figure walking towards the road. I know that's Rory. I run directly towards her. I run in front of her so she'll stop walking. To my surprise she does. She looks up at me, I can see the tears in her eyes and down her face.

"No, no, don't cry," I say.

"What is wrong with you!" She yells. "I can't believe you had a bet for kissing me!"

"No," I say. "That's not it at all, that kiss we shared it was not a bet kiss. I swear to you. I can't tell you how mad I am at my friends, they're not my friends anymore."

"You swear." She says.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes."

"That kiss meant something?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Hey, it's late, why don't we go back to my place. My parents aren't home, it will just be the two of us."

"Alright."

* * *

 **There's the prologue for this new story. I hope you guys like the story so far. I don't know if I will keep this story up, I'm not 100% sure if this story is any good. If I do decide to keep this story up, I might post every week but school for me is starting soon so it might get a little crazy however I already have a couple of chapters written so it shouldn't get too crazy. -WritingGurl202**

 **Don't forget to review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Falling For The Nurse- A Rory and Tristan Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the plot. Sad but true.**

 **Summary:**

 **Tristan DuGrey a well-known bachelor. While driving one day, he's in a terrible car accident, leaving him paralyzed for the waist down. He has to spend a huge amount of time in the hospital where he's assigned a private nurse. The nurse just happens to be the girl he fell in love with a Chilton and had one romantic night, Rory Gilmore. Rory Gilmore is a new private nurse at a Hartford hospital, she gets her first patient who was recently paralyzed and who just happens to be Tristen DuGrey, the boy she secretly loved and had one romantic night with. Can they learn to love each other again? Or will they just give up like they did the first time.**

 **Key Things To Know For This Story:**

 **Rory, of course, didn't go to school for journalism instead she became a nurse.**

 **Tristen was sent away to military school.**

 **The kiss at the party did happen, but I changed how it went about.**

 **Tristan and his father haven't talked for years.**

 **It's been ten years since Rory and Tristan have seen each other last.**

 **Tristan wrote to Rory from North Carolina, but she never responded to the letters.**

 **Rory and Christopher have a close relationship**

* * *

 **Chapter One-**

 **Ten Years Later**

 _ **Tristan's P.O.V**_

I wake up in my bed, in my old bedroom. It was a dream, no, a memory. That was the best night of my life. Too bad I had to break into that damn safe and get sent away. I guess it really didn't matter, the only reason why she was talking to me was because of the stupid play but other than that she wouldn't talk to me. I didn't understand why but there wasn't much I could do. Now ten years later I'm back in Hartford, well, at the moment I'm not really working. I currently live with my mother, her and my father were divorced years and mom stayed in the same house. I haven't talked to my father in years, I'm pretty sure he remarried and had another son. Good for him, I guess. I don't really care what goes on with my father.

"Tristan." My mother says, walking into my room.

"Yes," I say.

"Can you run some errands for me?"

"Sure, let me get dressed."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I get out of my bed and head into the bathroom. Guess I have something to do today, better than doing nothing. Maybe I'll run into her. I really hope to I see her. I've heard things about from my mother. Apparently, Rory and my mother have become good friends over the years. My mother has told me that she went to a local college where she became a nurse which completely took me by surprise. Apparently, she comes by for coffee with my mother every week. But since I've been back for three weeks, she has not come by once. At least that I know of, the most I've been gone from the house is an hour. Maybe today will be the day where I see her.

I finish dressing into a white button up shirt, faded jeans, and a pair of flips perfect thing to way to run errands. I walk downstairs, grab the list from my mom, then head out the door. I get in the car and drive away to the first destination on my list.

 **Rory's P.O.V**

I watch has Tristan pulls out of his driveway. I wait for a few minutes before I put my car in drive and pull into the driveway he just pulled out of. I turn off the car, get out, then open the back door, and grab the sleeping ten-year-old boy in the back. After I pick my boy up, he wraps his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. This poor boy, he barely got a wink of sleep last night, he had a fever, a terrible cough, which kept him up most of the night. This little boy wrapped in my arms is my son. Yes, mine and Tristan's son. I had him after Tristan left for military school. I know, I know, I should have told Tristan he was going to be a father, but we only had one night together which resulted in the birth of my beautiful son. About five years ago, I went to Tristan's mother, Martha and told about her grandson. She was upset at first but then when she saw, Tristan Jr., she was very happy. Yes, I named our son after his father. Tristan Janlen DuGrey Jr., the apple of my eye. Every week, we visit Martha, so she can see her grandson. I only have a few hours before I have to go to my new job. I start work at a local hospital as a private nurse, I don't have a patient yet, but I will once I get there. But for now, we are at Martha's house for our daily visit. I close the door and walk to the front door of the house. I knock on the door and after a few minutes, the door opens.

"Rory," Martha says.

"Hi, Martha," I say.

"Come in, come in."

I walk into the house and Martha closes the door behind us. She leads us into the sitting room, I sit in on of the chairs and Tristan Jr. stays where he is, dead asleep. I can hear him lightly snoring. A trademark from his father. This poor boy. Martha sits on the couch to the side of us.

"How was school for him today?"

"He didn't go. I had him stay home, he was up all night with a terrible cough and fever. I thought it was best that he stayed home, get some rest. An early start on the weekend."

"Poor boy."

"I actually have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could watch Tristan Jr. while I'm at work. I don't have anyone to watch him and I thought it would be nice for you two."

"Of course, I'll watch him. I would love to."

"Thank you, I didn't know what you would say with Tristan here, but I really didn't know what to do with him sick."

"Oh, Rory, don't worry about. Work your shift. We'll be fine here."

"Thank you."

"Mommy." A little voice below says.

"Yes, baby."

"I'm really tired."

"Well, just put your head on my shoulder and close your eyes."

"Alright."

Tristan Jr. lays his head down on my shoulder and instantly falls asleep. I rub some circles into his back, soothing him. I start to hear him lightly snore again. I kiss his forehead which is warm. As an instant, I start rocking back and forth. My cell phone starts ringing, I quickly grab it and answers not wanting to disturb my boy.

"Hello," I say.

"Rory, it's dad, I need you to come in early we have a patient for you," My Dad says.

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

"Alright."

I close my phone and place it back in my purse then stand up with Tristan Jr. still clutching to my body.

"I'm sorry, Martha, I have to go. I just got called in."

"Oh, that's alright. I'll take care Tristan Jr."

"Thank you."

I hand Tristan Jr. to Martha then grab my purse and walk out the door into my car. I drive away from the house and towards the hospital. I'm glad I decided to pack my uniform just in case I got called in. As I'm driving to the hospital, I pass a terrible car accident. I recognize one of the cars, but I don't know where I've seen it before. I make it to the hospital, park, grab my uniform from the trunk the head inside. I go to the bathroom and change then drop my stuff in my locker then walk to my father's office. Did I forget to mention that my father works at the hospital and is one of the head doctors at the hospital. When I walk into his office, I can see him going through paperwork.

"Dad," I say.

He looks up, "Rory, hi."

"So, who's my first patient?"

"Sit down."

I sit in the chair. My father is acting very strange. This never usually happens, only when something bad happens which isn't very often.

"Dad, who's my first patient?"

"Well, currently, he's in surgery. He should be out in a matter of hours."

"Hours."

"He was in a terrible car accident, they are stabilizing him as we speak, but it's been determined he will most likely never walk again."

"That's terrible. What's his name?"

"Rory, his name is Tristan. Tristan DuGrey."

Tristan. Tristan DuGrey, the father of my child. My first and only love. The man I saw pull away from his home. The who I haven't seen in ten years. That Tristan DuGrey. This can't be happening, this can't be happening.


	3. Chapter 2

**Falling For The Nurse- A Rory and Tristan Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the plot. Sad but true.**

 **Summary:**

 **Tristan DuGrey a well-known bachelor. While driving one day, he's in a terrible car accident, leaving him paralyzed for the waist down. He has to spend a huge amount of time in the hospital where he's assigned a private nurse. The nurse just happens to be the girl he fell in love with a Chilton and had one romantic night, Rory Gilmore. Rory Gilmore is a new private nurse at a Hartford hospital, she gets her first patient who was recently paralyzed and who just happens to be Tristen DuGrey, the boy she secretly loved and had one romantic night with. Can they learn to love each other again? Or will they just give up like they did the first time.**

 **Key Things To Know For This Story:**

 **Rory, of course, didn't go to school for journalism instead she became a nurse.**

 **Tristen was sent away to military school.**

 **The kiss at the party did happen, but I changed how it went about.**

 **Tristan and his father haven't talked for years.**

 **It's been ten years since Rory and Tristan have seen each other last.**

 **Tristan wrote to Rory from North Carolina, but she never responded to the letters.**

 **Rory and Christopher have a close relationship**

* * *

 **Chapter Two-**

 _ **Tristan's P.O.V**_

I can feel someone laying on my chest. I slowly open my eyes and see a head of brown hair. Last night's events come flooding back to me. My mary. Well, no longer a mary. I can't believe what happened last night. It feels like a dream. A really good dream. I look back to the girl on my chest and watch as she slowly starts to wake up. She looks up at me and then starts getting dressed.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," She says.

"Last night was nice," I say.

"I should really go home."

"What? Can't you stay a little longer."

"I really should go, Tristan, my mom's probably worried about me."

"Just call her."

"And tell her what? That I spent the night with Tristan DuGrey and we had unprotected sex. I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

I sit up and move closer to her since she is sitting on the side of the bed except now she has her underwear and bra on. I kiss her shoulder and wrap an arm around her waist.

"Please stay."

"I can't… I really need to get home," She whispers.

"Come on, tell me that you didn't enjoy last night. If I do say so myself, it was the best night of my life."

"I'm sorry but I really have to go."

I watch as she finishes dressing then walks out. I just lay back. I know I should go after her but she's needs her space. I took her virginity away and I'll just give her the space she needs then I'll make my move. No way I'm letting her go. If it's the last thing I do I'll make Rory Gilmore my girlfriend…

 _ **Ten years later, still Tristan's P.O.V**_

God, my head hurts. I don't even remember what happened. There's no way I got drunk, my head hurts about 100x worse than a hangover and I've never had a hangover where I couldn't feel my legs. Seriously, why can't I feel my legs. I should be able to feel my legs. What the hell is going on? I try to open my eyes but I can't. What's going on? Can't feel my legs and now I can't open my eyes. What happened?

"Hi," What sounds like a little boy's voice says. "I know you can't hear me but I guess I wanted someone to talk. Everyone else is too busy. With everyone fussing over you. I know it's selfish but all I've known is people fussing over me."

If this kid only knew I could hear him. Since I can't do much I'm just gonna lay here and listen to him, maybe he say something interesting…

"My mom has been taking care of you since yesterday," The boy continues. "She had to leave me with Grandma. Maybe you know her, her name is Martha but of course, I call her Grammie because that's what she is, she's my grammie. She's my father's mother. Although, I've never met my father. I don't know who is, what he does. All I know is that we share the same name. By the way, my name is Tristan. Tristan Janlen DuGrey Jr. and my dad is Tristan Janlen DuGrey Sr."

What! His name is Tristan Janlen DuGrey Jr. and his father is, is, is… Me. I'm this kid's father but I haven't gotten any girl pregnant. That I know of. Oh, crap, I probably got one of the girl's I hooked up with pregnant. I'm a father and this kid right here is my son. The son I never knew I had. Wow, something I never thought I would say.

"Tristan, honey, what are you doing in here?" A voice I haven't heard in ten years says. "I told to wait in Grandpa's office."

"Sorry, mom." The little boy says. "I just wanted to see him."

There's no way that can be who I think that is. There's no way this could be Rory. Could it? Her voice sounds the same. I would recognize her voice anywhere even after ten years. Wait a minute. The boy called her mom. Oh god, this is slowly starting to make sense. Our one night together resulted in our son. Rory and I's son, Tristan Janlen DuGrey Jr. Wonder why she named him after me. Out of all the names she could have named, she picked mine. She even gave him my last name. Wonder why? Maybe I should make my presence known. My throat is dry but I need to let them know that I'm awake and I can hear them.

"Rory," I groan.

All talking stops. I can feel someone hovering over me and a warm hand on my cheek. I feel the thumb of the person's hand slowly rub my cheek.

"Tristan. Tristan. Can you hear me?" Rory asks.

"Yes," I say, finally opening my eyes and look at Rory.

"Hi," She says.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"You were in a car accident,"

"Not that."

"Then what?"

"Is he my son? That little boy, I heard him… He said his name is Tristan Janlen DuGrey Jr. Rory, please tell me."

"Uh, I need to go get my father."

"Wait,"

"What?"

"Why can't I feel my legs?"

"Just relax… I'll be right back."

Before I can get another word out, Rory is out the door. The boy stays and just stares at me. I move my head so I'm staring at the ceiling, assuming the boy would just leave but a few minutes later, I look back and the boy is still there, still staring at me.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," He whispers.

"You know, when you were talking earlier, I heard you," I say. "I'm sorry everyone is fussing over me."

"Are you my dad?" He asks.

Wow, he just asked the question I really didn't want to hear. To be honest, I don't know. I mean I'm most likely his father, right? I mean he did say that he's name after his father and we have the same name. Kind of got to put two and two together.

"The truth? I don't know. I haven't seen your mom in ten years. How old are you?"

"Ten."

Before I can get a response in, Rory comes back into the room with her father. Great, I'm about to hear what the heck is wrong is me. Hopefully, it's nothing that's gonna keep me in this hospital for too long. I watch as Rory takes the boy out of the room and closes the door behind her. She's mostly not coming back. I really want to talk to her. I want to know the truth.

"Mr. DuGrey, it's good to see that you're awake," Mr. Hayden says.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Well, a few days ago you were in a car accident. You face some serious injures," Mr. Hayden pauses. "We've done everything we can but unfortunately there wasn't much we could do."

"What are you talking about?"

Hell, I'm getting more and more anxious by the second. I just want to know what's going on. What injures do I have? God. I want to rip my eyes out.

"I'm sorry Mr. DuGrey but I'm afraid that you have a very slim chance on being able to walk again," Mr. Hayden says.

I can't respond. I don't know how to respond. I can't believe what I've just heard… I have a very slim chance on being able to walk again. So I'm going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. This can't be happening. This can not be happening. No. Why the hell did this happen to me?

I haven't even noticed that I've started to cry or the fact that Mr. Hayden left the room. All I know is I feel a pair of hands wiping the tears away. I look and see Rory standing by my bed. It makes me a little happy to know that she came back. It's only then I realize that she's wearing nurse's scrubs. She must be a nurse here. Maybe I'll see her around since I'm pretty sure I'm going to be stuck here for awhile.

"Tristan," Rory says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Believe me when I say everything is going to be okay."

"I believe you, Mary," I smile when her old nickname rolls off my tongue. "I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"Is that boy who was in here… Is he my son?"

 _ **Ten years previously- Rory's P.O.V**_

' _Dear My Lovely Mary,_

 _I miss you so much. I hate it here, it's a living hell. But it's not all bad, I go to sleep every night looking at your picture. You know that one you let me take before I left. I wish I had thought about what I was doing before I did it and if I had thought, I wouldn't be away from you right now. My biggest mistake was leaving you. Enough about me. How has life been? What new? Tell me anything and everything. It's been six month since I left and I've sent you a little every week and yet you haven't responded to any. Why? Is it something I did? Come on, Mar, I really want to know why you aren't responded. Please tell me. I need to know. Is there something going on? Something at home? With your parents? Grandparents? Tell me and I'll find my way back home. If anything is wrong, just say the word and I'll runaway from this place and help you. With everything… I love you Rory Gilmore and I'll do anything for you._

 _Love,_

 _Tristan_

I carefully place Tristan's letter on my desk and just let my tears fall while my hands are placed on my stomach. My bulging stomach. The reason why I haven't responded to any of his letters is because I'm seven months pregnant with his baby. His son. I'm pregnant with Tristan DuGrey's son. Something I never thought I would say. Don't get me wrong, I'm not upset about this. Of course, at first I was but then it became a happy thing. I can't wait for this little boy to get here. My little Tristan. Yes, his name is Tristan. His full name is Tristan Janlen DuGrey Jr., I know it's wrong of me to name him after his father when his father doesn't even know he's exist. Maybe one day they'll meet but as of right now that's not a possible. I know I should write him and tell him but I just can't. I know, I've tried but I just can't. As bad as this sounds, this baby is a mistake.

So much stuff has happened in the past seven months. One of the biggest things is my Dad moved back for good. Our relationship is even starting to mend. He told me that he's going to school to become a doctor. He's really changing his life around. I can't believe it's actually happening.

"Hey, Ror, there's a phone call for you," My Dad says, coming into my room with the phone in his hand.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"They didn't say," Dad says, handing me the phone.

"Alright, thanks," I say, taking the phone from him.

I wait till my Dad is out of the room before I answer the phone.

"Hello," I say.

"Hi, Mary," A voice I haven't heard in six months says.

"Tristan," I whisper.

Tristan? Tristan DuGrey, he's calling me. Why? Why is he calling me? Hearing his voice cause a whole bunch of emotions. I can't believe he's actually calling me. Tears slowly start to fall from my eyes. Is this really happening?

"Rory," Tristan says, loudly through the phone.

"What?"

"Why haven't you returned any of my letters?"

"I, I, I don't know."

"Please, talk to me. You're the only thing that's getting me through this hell. I need to hear my Mary."

"Tristan, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because of what I'm about to say."

"Wha-"

"Don't contact me ever again. I don't want any phone calls or letters. Just leave me alone," I quickly say then hang up the phone.

I just let the tears fall, I can't believe I just did that. I'm such a horrible person. Why did I do that? I start sobbing. What the hell is wrong with me? I feel an arm on my shoulders and see my Dad kneeling next to me. He wipes the tears from my eyes but the keep falling.

"What's wrong? Who was that?" Dad asks.

"Tristan," I whisper.

"Tristan? Tristan DuGrey. Father of your baby, Tristan?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, I told him to never contact me again. No phone calls, no letters. I'm such a terrible person. He's going to hate me forever."

"Honey, it's okay. You know what you can do, you can write him a letter. Explain everything. I'm sure he'll understand."

"He's going to hate me."

"You won't know that till you try."

"Dad."

"Yeah."

"My water just broke."

* * *

 **Hey, everyone. So there's chapter two. I wanted to make Rory's water break because I want the baby to come early. I hope you guys really like the story so far. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review- WritingGurl202**


	4. Chapter 3

**Falling For The Nurse- A Rory and Tristan Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the plot. Sad but true.**

 **Summary:**

 **Tristan DuGrey a well-known bachelor. While driving one day, he's in a terrible car accident, leaving him paralyzed for the waist down. He has to spend a huge amount of time in the hospital where he's assigned a private nurse. The nurse just happens to be the girl he fell in love with a Chilton and had one romantic night, Rory Gilmore. Rory Gilmore is a new private nurse at a Hartford hospital, she gets her first patient who was recently paralyzed and who just happens to be Tristen DuGrey, the boy she secretly loved and had one romantic night with. Can they learn to love each other again? Or will they just give up like they did the first time.**

 **Key Things To Know For This Story:**

 **Rory, of course, didn't go to school for journalism instead she became a nurse.**

 **Tristen was sent away to military school.**

 **The kiss at the party did happen, but I changed how it went about.**

 **Tristan and his father haven't talked for years.**

 **It's been ten years since Rory and Tristan have seen each other last.**

 **Tristan wrote to Rory from North Carolina, but she never responded to the letters.**

 **Rory and Christopher have a close relationship**

* * *

 **Chapter Three-**

 _ **Tristan's P.O.V- Ten Years Before**_

I stare into the dead phone. Did my Mary just tell me to break off all contact with her? I can't believe it. Man, my life is just getting worse and worse. Why the hell would my Mary do that to me? I feel like crying. What! No, I'm a guy. Guys don't cry. Maybe I'll just send her more letters. I don't want to say goodbye to my Mary. But she did ask me not to write letters. What if I just write letters to her and not send? I could always do that. Who knows how long I'll be here, so far writing those letters have been my only peace even if she doesn't respond. She always be my Mary even if she isn't a Mary anymore or she doesn't want to be in contact with me.

"I won't give up, Mary," I say. "I will never give up."

 _ **Rory's P.O.V-Ten Years Before**_

I lay in the hospital bed with my father sitting in the chair next to my bed, sleeping. I've been here for at least four hours. It's now eleven-thirty at night and I'm only three centimeters dilated. I don't know how much more of this I can take, it's been nothing but pain. Of course, my father fell asleep however we both need sleep. I'm just not going to get any with this pain. I decide instead of just doing nothing… I'll write a letter to Tristan. Maybe someday I will send it to him. I grab a piece of paper and a pen and start writing…

 _Dear Tristan,_

 _I know this letter is unexpected. I don't even know how long it will be before this letter reaches your hands. You see, right now, on June 23, 2001, I am sitting in a hospital room waiting to give birth. Birth to your son. Yes, your son. I'm sorry for not telling you about him, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Our one night together resulted in our child. Can you believe it? When I first found out I was pregnant I couldn't believe it. I mean I'm sure any of the girls for Chilton would be honored to be pregnant with Tristan DuGrey's child. Don't get me wrong, I'm honestly happy about this little guy. I'm really excited for him to come into this world. However, I can't stop thinking about you. Earlier today I told to never contact me again. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I'm so sorry for telling you that. I should have told right then on the phone that I was pregnant with your child. How could I keep your son from you? I must be a terrible mother. My son isn't even here yet and I'm already a terrible mother. Maybe I should call you and tell you but I don't how to contact you. You called me and I told you never to contact me. What am I suppose to do? I should tell you that I plan on raising our son. I'm not willing to give him up. I even have a name picked out. I'm sure you want to know. His name is going to be Tristan Janlen DuGrey Jr., I want him to have a little piece of his father. I'm so sorry if this letter doesn't get to you for a while. I hope one day this letter finds you and your son also finds you._

 _Love,_

 _Mary aka Rory_

I finish writing the letter and place the letter on the hospital bedside table. I can't believe I just wrote that letter. I don't know if Tristan will ever read that letter. Maybe he will… Maybe he won't.

 _ **Tristan's P.O.V-Ten years later**_

I'm sitting in bed, watching the tv. I really wish I could walk around. I'm tired of laying in this bed. I can't just stay here. I don't care what Dr. Hayden says. I'm going to walk. I know it's a stupid idea, but I can't just be handicapped the rest of my life. There's just one problem since I can't feel my legs, I'm having some trouble move to sit on the edge of the bed. Thank goodness Rory comes into the room, clutching what looks like a letter. We still haven't talked about Tristan Jr., she never answered my question. I can tell by her face that she looks nervous. She walks up to my bed and stops and just looks at me while still clutching the letter.

"Hi," She whispers.

"Hi," I whisper back.

"Um, this is for you," She says, handing me the letter.

"What's this?" I ask, taking the letter.

"Just read it. I'll be back in a few minutes," Rory says.

I watch as Rory leaves then I look at the letter in my hands. My name is on it. I wonder what this letter is about? Well, there's only one way I'm going to find out. I open the letter and…

 _ **Rory's P.O.V-**_

I'm in my father's empty office, crying. I just gave Tristan the letter I wrote him when I was in labor with Tristan Jr. How will Tristan react? Will he hate me forever? Oh god, why the hell did I give him that letter. I hear the door open, I can only assume it's my father.

"Ror," Dad says. "What's wrong?"

I don't say anything, I just wrap my arms around him and cry into his chest. I feel him wraps his arms around me and rubs small circles into my back. Years ago I wouldn't have seen myself here but so many things have changed. So many things. Somethings I still can't talk about. I'm not a strong person, but I do put on a mask and put up a wall.

"Ror, honey," Dad says. "Please tell what's wrong."

"I gave it to him," I sob.

"Gave what to whom?" Dad asks.

"I gave Tristan the letter I wrote to him when I was in labor," I sob.

"Oh, honey, you didn't have to do that."

"No, I had to. He asked me if Tristan Jr. was his son. I needed to give him that letter. Is was the right thing to do."

"Do you feel like it was the right thing to do?"

"Yes, he needs to know."

"Ror, why don't you take the rest of the day of. I'll look over Tristan and I'll take Tristan Jr. for the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go home."

"Okay."

I let go of my father and leave his office, heading towards the locker room. However, I have to pass Tristan's room in order to get to the locker room. I stop just before his door and listen to any noise coming from the room. No noise is coming from the room. Maybe he's asleep. I start to walk by his door and that's when…

"Rory!" He yells.

I don't stop. I continue walking, fresh tears falling from my face. I can't speak to Tristan right now. Too many emotions are at play. I really need coffee. I should go to Luke's. After all these years, Luke still has the best coffee. I really should go to Stars Hollow, I haven't been there in awhile. Maybe a little Stars Hollow while do me some good. Yeah, I'll spend tonight in Stars Hollow.

 _ **Rory's P.O.V- Ten Years Before**_

"He's beautiful, Ror," Dad says.

"Thanks, Dad," I say.

He's right, the baby boy in my arms is beautiful. I can't believe he's finally here. My little boy. Tristan Jr. is finally in his arms. He has Tristan's eyes and lips. I really wish Tristan could be here right now. I wish I told him.

"Hey, Ror, your mom. She wants to see the baby," Dad says.

"Take the baby out to show everyone," I say, handing my father the baby.

"Okay," Dad says, taking the baby.

I watch as my father leaves the room with the baby. I know ever since I got pregnant and moved in with my father, things have been tense between my mother, grandparents, and I. It's one of the reasons why I moved in with my father. He's been more than helpful ever since the day I found out I was pregnant. We're really starting to form that father-daughter relationship we never had.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is like really dry and cheesy but you know I'm a teenage girl who is in high school who has a lot of responsibilities and I'm still trying to be a better writer and all so please don't hate me. If you don't like my story, I'm not sorry. Honestly, if you don't like my story don't read it. Simple as that. Recently, I've been getting these negative reviews and I'm like if you think my story is cheesy and crap like that, don't read my story. I'm going to continue post and so yeah. Thanks, everyone who reads my story and likes it. I'm sorry that I don't update regularly, but I have a lot of stuff to do and little free time. Peace! -WritingGurl202**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

 **Christopher's P.O.V-** _**Ten Years Before**_

I walk out of Rory's hospital room, with Tristan Jr. snuggling close to me. I understand Rory doesn't want to see Lorelei. I mean so much has happened over the past nine months. I remember the day I got the call from a crying Rory. My heart broke…

 _Flashback_

 _I'm sitting in my apartment, watching a random show on the tv, when my cell phone starts ringing… I look at the number and recognize it as Rory's number. She doesn't usually call me which means something is wrong…_

" _Hello," I say answering the phone._

" _Daddy," Rory says, sobbing._

" _Rory, what's wrong?"_

" _Daddy, you need to come down,"_

" _Why? What's wrong?"_

" _I'm pregnant."_

" _What?"_

" _Daddy, I need you. Please, daddy."_

" _Don't worry, Rory, I'll be there soon. Okay."_

" _Okay."_

" _Everything will be alright, baby girl."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _Just trust me, baby girl, everything will be okay."_

" _Okay, please hurry."_

" _I will."_

 _End of Flashback_

I make my way over to the waiting room where Lorelei is sitting. She sees us coming and walks over to us. She looks down at the baby in my arms and smiles.

"He's beautiful," Lorelei says.

"Yeah, he is," I say.

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure"

I gently place Tristan Jr. in Lorelei's arms. He stays asleep, the precious little thing. My grandson. I can't believe I'm a grandfather. It's so hard to believe. Now I know how my parents must have felt when Rory was born, well if I stayed and my parents actually accepted Rory…

"How is she?" Lorelei asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Rory. She's tired. This guy took a while to come out. I'm pretty sure she's resting now."

"She doesn't want to see me, does she?"

"Uh, no. I'm sorry, Lor."

"It's fine. I understand she's going to need some time."

"I'm sorry, Lor, I tried but you know her."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I got to meet my grandson. Can you believe we're grandparents?"

"No, I can't but I'm glad we're grandparents to this little guy."

"What's his name?"

"Tristan Janlen DuGrey Jr."

"She named him after his father."

"Yeah, she said she wanted him to have something of his father."

"I should probably get going."

Lorelei hands Tristan Jr. back to me then leaves without any further conversation. I look down at the once sleeping baby who is now fully awake. I look at him, his little toothless smile. My grandson is adorable. Wow, did I just say adorable? Well, guess that's the life of becoming a Grandpa for ya. I make my way back to Rory's room where I am surprised to find Rory awake and appears to be reading something.

"Hey, Ror, what are you still doing up?"

"I'm just reading this letter I wrote."

"To whom," I ask, sitting down in the chair next to her hospital bed, with Tristan Jr. still in my arms.

"To-um- Tristan. I wrote a letter to Tristan while you were sleeping. I don't know if I'll ever give it to him."

"You should."

"I know."

 **Christopher's P.O.V-** _ **Present Time**_

I walk into Tristan's room and am shocked by what I see. A struggling Tristan leaning against his, about to fall. I quickly make my way over to him just as he's about to fall. I help him back into the bed.

"What the hell were you doing?" I ask after I finish helping him.

"I was just trying to go after Rory… I need to- I," Tristan mumbles.

"Listen to me, you need to say here. Rory just left, okay?"

"He's my son. I have a ten-year-old son."

"Tristan, you need to sleep. We'll discuss this later."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"You'll have to ask her yourself. Just rest, okay?"

I watch as Tristan slowly falls asleep. I don't blame him for the way he is acting, he just wants answers. Well, more answers. I'm sure he's confused, I wouldn't blame him. That poor boy after ten years he finds out he has a son. The next few months are going to be hard on this boy.

 _ **Rory's P.O.V- Present Day**_

I'm sitting in my car, looking at the house I grew up until the age of sixteen when I went to live with my father after learning I was carrying Tristan Jr. I haven't talked to my mother in ten years. I don't why I've waited this long to talk to my mother again. I feel so guilty for letting this carry out for so long. The funny thing is I've been sitting here for about twenty minutes unable to move. The only reason why I move is because someone start pounding on my window which causes me to jump.

"Excuse me, but what are-" The person pounding starts saying, but stops as soon as I turn my face towards the person. "Rory."

"Hi, Luke," I say.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Luke asks.

"I came to see my mom," I pause. "I thought it's been long enough to be apart."

"It's about time, come on. I'm sure your mother is inside."

I climb out of the car but don't move from that spot. God, I didn't realize how nervous I was, but apparently I am very nervous. I can feel Luke's hand on my shoulder. I look up at Luke. Man, I've missed him just like everyone else.

"I can't believe you're back," Luke says.

"I can't believe I'm back. I've spent so many years away, it's still the same as it was ten years ago even though it's been so long."

"I know the feeling. Just go up there and talk to your mom."

"Alright."

"I'll be at the diner if you need me."

"How about you bring some coffee back?"

"Yes, but after you go into that house and talk to your mom," Luke pauses. "She misses you, Rory. Go."

"I'm going."

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I take a deep breath and start walking towards the house. I stop at the door, take another deep breath, and knock on the door. It only takes one second before the door opens. The person I haven't seen in ten years is standing there.

"Rory," Mom breathes.

"Hi, Mom,"


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone. It's been such a long time since I've updated this story. To be honest, I've had a hard time coming up with more chapters. Which lead to change the story a little bit, it's changing from First Person P.O.V to Third Person P.O.V. I have discovered that it is easier for me to write in third person. Also, I will be updating this story every Wednesday throughout the month of July. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.-JuJuB7**

* * *

 **Chapter Five~**

Lorelei and Rory had sat and talked for what seemed like hours. Rory missed her mom so much. Lorelei missed her daughter just as much as Rory missed her. It had been good, no, it had been wonderful to talk to each other again. They were now working towards becoming mother and daughter again. Some things in Rory's life was finally starting to be looking up again. However, some of Rory's life was still looking down. Tristan was the person occupying most of Rory's mind. He hasn't really occupied Rory's mind like this since ten years ago when she found out she was first pregnant with Tristan Jr. Rory had thought about him every single day throughout her entire pregnancy. There wasn't one day where Rory wouldn't go without thinking about Tristan, the father of her child. They had made human being together. Another life. Not that he had known. She never told him. She lived with her father after leaving her mother's house. She remembers the constant calls and letters she received from Tristan. She didn't respond to any. She wrote a letter she never mailed, the one she just gave Tristan, the one that held the entire truth, that was it. That was the only thing she ever did. It was even hard for her to do that…

Now, after leaving her mother's house, Rory is driving back to the hospital where Tristan is. Rory knows the man who gave her the greatest gift deserves an explanation and she is the only one who could provide him with the explanation he wants. Yes, she knows it is late, almost close to two in the morning. But she also knows Tristan can't wait any longer for an explanation. He has to know more about his ten year old son. Tears form in Rory's eyes, she feels so guilty for keeping Tristan's son a secret from him. Yes, she had told his mother. She didn't know why, but she just did. Maybe because while out grocery shopping with Tristan Jr. when he was a few months old, Rory bumped into Tristan's mother. Almost right away she knew this baby was Tristan's. Rory couldn't believe his mother figured it out that quickly. Yes, sure, Tristan Jr. looked a lot like Tristan. Their son had probably gained more of Tristan's features than her own. Someone has close to Tristan as his mother would be able to figure out that she had Tristan's baby. She had avoided going to Hartford where she would have might run into one of Tristan's family members.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Sixteen year old, Rory Gilmore walks through the grocery store, looking at what to buy. Tristan Jr. sits in his car seat in the grocery cart. This week was Rory's week to go grocery shopping. Her and her father had come up with a plan, one week Rory would go grocery shopping, the next week Christopher would go. Today Rory had picked to stop at a grocery store in Hartford. Something she wouldn't normally do, but today was different. She was in hartford along with her father, visiting her grandparents. Christopher had called them wanting them to meet his daughter and grandson. They had agreed. Leaving the older Hayden's house, Rory knew she needed to go shopping which lead her to pick this store. Unlike other times, Rory and Christopher were shopping together. Christopher was getting his things while Rory was getting her things._

" _Excuse me," A woman says walking up to Rory. "Are you Rory Gilmore?"_

" _Yes," Rory says, focusing her attention onto the woman._

" _You probably don't know who I am," The woman pauses. "I'm Tristan's mother."_

 _All color drains from Rory's face._

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Rory walks into his room. He isn't asleep. He isn't in his bed. No. he's sitting in a wheelchair, staring out at the dark of the night.

"I knew you would come back," He says.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks guys for reading. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. Next chapter will be up next Wednesday. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow-JuJuB7**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Six steps to get to where Tristan is. He doesn't move at all. He continues to stare out the window at the dark night. She's surprised that he's still awake. She looks into his eyes, the life slowly fading away. This has had to be one of the toughest days in his life. She was partly to blame, she knew that. She was one of the reasons why his life was draining from him. How was she not to blame? Maybe if she had told him about his son before, he wouldn't be draining.

"Why are you crying?" Tristan asks.

She hadn't even realized that she had started crying. Rory reaches up and wipes the tears off of her face. She puts her hand back down by her side. After a few silent seconds, Tristan moves in his wheelchair so he is positioned in front of Rory. He pulls her arm, moving her so she falls into his lap. Before she can utter one world out, his lips are on hers. He wraps his arms around her waist. One of his hands riding up and under her shirt. Reaching her bra, Tristan unclips it then lets his hand slowly slide down Rory's back. Both of his hands fall to Rory's butt, cupping it with both his hands. At this point, Rory is sitting in his lap with both her her legs on each of his sides as best as they can be. He moves his lips from her lips to her neck, sucking every inch as he moves further and further down her neck. One of his hands move from her ass to her stomach and then proceeds to make its way up to her breast. Taking one in his hand, he squeezes it. He hears Rory moan making him very turned on.

"Have sex with me," He blurts.

"What?" Rory asks, not pulling away from Tristan. "You wanna have sex. But…"

"Don't think about, let's just have sex. You need it, I need it," Tristan says. "It can be a one-time thing if you want."

"Just shut up," Rory says.

She attaches her lips back to Tristan's. She starts to take control. He likes that. He feels her tongue wanting entrance. He allows it. Their tongues battle each other. Normally, this is the moment when Tristan would carry her to the bed, but that wasn't going to happen. So, for now, this would have to do.

"I wanna," Rory whimpers.

"God, I've missed you so much," Tristan breathes. "That was the best damn night of my life. You honestly have no idea how much that night meant to me. I thought about you every single day while I was away."

"Yes," Rory says.

"Yes, what?"

"Let's have sex."

"The best three words to come out of your mouth."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Christopher walks into Tristan's early in the morning. Today was Saturday and he always came in for a few hours in the morning before spending the rest of the day with his daughter and grandson. TJ, as he likes to call him, is in his office, watching scooby-doo. He knows Rory is here because he saw her car in the parking lot. He tried calling her last night, but all he got was her voicemail. He assumed that she was in a dead sleep. Yesterday, he knew, had taken a toll on his daughter. That was no doubt about that. That's why TJ was with him. So she could have a break. She's been working so hard and now Tristan was back in her life. He's never been a fan of Tristan. Tristan reminded him too much of himself, trouble wise. Not leaving his child wise. If Tristan could learn anything, it would be from him. He didn't want Tristan to make the same mistake he did. He changed after he found out Rory was pregnant and didn't tell the father. He decided he would finally step up and be the father he should have been many years ago which also lead him to go back to college, getting a degree to support his family. It was because of Rory and TJ that he changed. He finally stepped up. He finally did what he was supposed to do and not just run away like he always did.

Christopher doesn't bother to knock on Tristan's door, he knows he is in the same spot he left him in last night. Christopher is surprised to find Tristan sleeping in his hospital bed… With nothing on. He can see his patient's clothes spread across the floor. He can only imagine what happened in here last night. He knows Tristan had a reputation throughout his teen years that must have carried on into adulthood. But that's when he spots it. He moves from the door, letting it close behind him, towards the window in Tristan's room. He stops at the window and bends down, picking up a necklace. A necklace he recognized. Because he was the one who had given this person this necklace. He knows because he had this necklace custom made. He had this necklace custom made for his daughter. This was his daughter's necklace on the floor of Tristan's hospital room floor along with his clothes. What was his daughter's necklace doing on the floor? She never took the necklace off unless… Oh, this was not good. This was not good at all. He knew the only reason she would take this necklace off was to have sex. God, he didn't like to think about his daughter's sex life. But then again, it did explain what happened last night or this morning. This was great just great.

"Tristan, have you," Rory starts asking, walking out of the bathroom, but stopping when she sees her father. "Hi, Dad."

"Rory," Christopher says sternly. "I would like to talk to you outside. After you are finished here."

Christopher starts walking towards the door but stops when he reaches Rory and hands her the necklace then walks out of the room.

"I know you're not asleep," Rory says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How could you tell?" Tristan asks, opening his eyes.

"You snore when you sleep," Rory smiles.

"You okay?" Tristan asks.

"I'll be fine," Rory pauses. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, despite the fact I can't feel my legs, but that's something I'll just have to get used to. You should go talk to your dad, he sounded pretty mad."

"Guess you're right, wish me luck."

"Luck."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Walking out of Tristan's room, Rory became face to face with her very angry father. She really didn't know why he was so angry, but she could tell he was very upset. She doesn't remember a time when she has seen him this mad before. Maybe having sex with Tristan was a bad idea. She couldn't go back now. Not that she wanted to go back. She didn't realize how much she actually missed Tristan until they had sex. It was one of the best nights of her life. The other being the first night they spent together. The night Tristan gave her the best gift she could have ever received.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rory asks.

"What were you thinking," Christopher asks in a low angry voice. "Why would you have sex with him. Plus, he's your patient. You can't have sex with your patients."

"It's not like I'm going to sleep with every one of my patients," Rory whispers. "It was just one night, Dad. It's not going to be a casual thing. Besides, why do you care? You've never cared who I've dated in the past so why do you suddenly care. All you care about is your career and your grandson… And your girlfriend."

"How did you know?" Christopher asks, going pale. "I've tried my best for you not to find out."

"Next time you guys should make sure to pick everything up from your little afternoon sex meet ups," Rory says.

Rory doesn't wait for Christopher to respond, she walks back into Tristan's room. She slams the door on her way in. Tristan, who is reading a book, jumps at the sound of the door slamming. He watches as Rory starts pacing back and forth in the room. He can tell she's angry. Her face is turning redder by the second. He wishes he could get up and comfort her, but no, he's stuck because he can't walk.

"What's wrong?"

"My father."

"What did he do now?"

"He told me having sex with you was a mistake," Rory pauses. "He's never cared about my sex life before he never cared when I would spend the night at Logan's and he knew we were having sex."

"Wait," Tristan says. "Logan. As in Logan Huntzberger."

"Yeah," Rory says, who as now stopped pacing. "We met at one of my grandparents' parties and we dated for awhile before we broke up. Wait, do you know Logan?"

"Ex-friend of mine," Tristan pauses. "Hey, listen, I'm kind of tired, do you think I could get some sleep. Do you mind?"

"Oh," Rory says, looking down. "Uh, sure, I guess I'll go do something."

Rory leaves Tristan's room. She closes the door behind her and wipes the few tears from her eyes. She walks through the hospital, ignoring her father talking to his girlfriend, the nurse that hates her guts. She walks towards her father's office before she can even enter the door. Little TJ comes running out of the office and jumps into her arms. Closely behind TJ is his godfather. She hasn't seen him for a while since he's been away on business. Rory is glad he is here. She really needs a friend to lean on right now. God knows she really needs a friend. She doesn't have anybody. She smiles, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Oh, who was she kidding. This wouldn't get better. It's never gotten better. She watches as he walks from the door to closer to her.

"Hey," He says.

"Hi," Rory whispers.

"I heard what happened," He pauses. "TJ, here, called me last night. You know, our daily calls, he told what was going on so I got the earliest flight I could and now here I am. Hope you don't mind me standing with you for a couple days."

"Of course, I don't," Rory says. "You know you are always welcome. I just don't think I'm going to be very good company. It's been a rough couple of days."

"You're always good company," He says. "Come on, we'll order a pizza and we'll watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

"Yay!" TJ shouts. "Pizza and Charlie and Chocolate Factory! Let's do it!"

"See, TJ is on board. What about you?"

"Alright, alright," Rory pauses. "Let's go, but Dean, if you give TJ ice cream, you are so dead."

"No ice cream, I promise," Dean smiles.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey, guys! So here is chapter nine and also the last chapter. Yes, the last chapter. Okay, so I know that all of you are going to think that this is an abrupt ending and I should add more. Yeah, I know. But there is good news, I am planning a sequel to this story. So if you guys liked this story, look out for the sequel. I don't know when I will post the sequel, hopefully soon. Thank you all for following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading this story. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. Go check out my other stories. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Rory walks out of TJ's room after putting him to bed for the night. She makes sure the door is closed before walking back into the living room where Dean is sitting on the couch watching Tv. Rory sighs as she sits on the couch. Dean instantly wraps his arms around her shoulders. He knows what is coming.

"Want to tell me about it?" Dean asks.

"After all these years, we have actually come face to face," Rory sighs, burying her head in her hands. "God, all of this drama is happening and I hate it. Not just for me, but for TJ as well. I don't want to go through all this drama. He doesn't deserve this… God, I even had sex with Tristan. How could I do something like that? It was so unprofessional, I feel like such an idiot. Dean, I don't think I want to live here anymore. I mean I know I should be thinking about TJ and I am. I don't want growing up around all of this. I really do think that it will be best for TJ and myself to move to a town where no one knows us and we could start over. I hate everything that is happening and I know that TJ can tell that. You know when I tucked him into bed he asked me when I was going to be happy again. It broke my heart when he asked me that. My ten year old can tell that I am not happy. To be honest, I am not going to be happy until I get out of here."

"You really want to leave?" Dean asks.

"Yes," Rory states.

"Alright, alright," Dean says. "How about this? You pack a bag for you and TJ and you two can come stay with me in California. I will stay here and pack everything for you. Don't worry, Rory, everything will work out. Everything is going to be okay. How are you going to tell everything that you are leaving?"

"I will write them letters from California," Rory states. "I don't want to face them when I tell them that I am leaving. All of them will just try and get me to stay. I want to move on from this life. I just want to get out of here."

"Okay," Dean says. "But what are you going to do about Tristan?"

"We have survived without him, we don't need him now," Rory states.

By the next morning, when Christopher came to apologize to his daughter, she was gone along with TJ.

She would always run from her problems.


End file.
